Homes, offices, and other buildings may be equipped with smart networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system, lighting systems, home theater, entertainment systems, as well as security systems. A security system may include one or more sensors installed throughout a premises. The sensors may, for example, detect movement or changes in light, sound, or temperature.
Security system operational modes may include a so-called “AWAY” mode. In an AWAY mode the security system may operate under the assumption that no authorized parties are in the premises; therefore all sensors, interior and exterior, may be armed to trigger an alarm. However, when a security system is initially switched to an AWAY mode, the system may enter an “arming phase” during which none of the sensors are armed to trigger an alarm.